A Party
by TeamPondians
Summary: Basically, Matt Karen have a party to go to, as well as a big announcement. RPF Matt/Karen. Light sexual references.


**Hey guys! A new story to feed your hunger, in progress of writing the 15th chapter of 'unexpected'. Coming soon!  
TeamPondians xo**

* * *

A Party

'Matt…'

'What?' he said, trying to tie his tie for the party.

'You don't know how to tie that do you?' Karen said, bursting out laughing at the image before her.

'Shit.' Matt cursed at tying his hand in with the garment.

'Now I know why Steven gave you a fake bow-tie.' Matt only kept his hand closed as it dropped to his side.

'There, don't you look smart for this small party we're going to.' Karen smiled, smoothing the tie.

'Small? EVERYONE will be there from **WHO**, even Jenna' Matt choked up, realising this was Karen's last **WHO** party.

'Hey, hey don't cry.' Karen cooed, kissing Matt's forehead. Matt pulled Karen in by her waist, towards him.

'I can't loose you,'

'You won't, remember what we are finally telling people about at the party.'

'Yeah…'

Matt released his grip and took a step backwards, Karen raised her eyebrow.

'Matt what are you doing?'

'This.' He knelt down on one knee, and raised his hand he had kept closed all this time.

'Oh…my…god. You're doing what I thought you were'

Now his hand was open, with a little blue box in the middle.

'Open it' Matt said, smiling.

Inside was a gold ring, with a blue sapphire encased by a ring of small diamonds.

'Matt it's beautiful!' Karen exclaimed

'There's an inscription, read it.'

"You will always be Amelia Pond, for she's the reason I met the woman I fell in love with.' Followed by a load of kisses, Matt…'

'Please say yes.' Matt said from the floor.

'Of course I say yes!' Karen squeals, and places the ring on her left hand. It fits perfectly.

'Oh thank god,' Matt sighed, happily..

' Come here.' Karen walked over and placed her arms around Matt's neck, playing with the little tuft of hair there. Admiring the ring now perched on her left hand.

'I guess we should get going now.' Matt said and Karen whined.

'If we have to, I want to stay here.'

'Karen, it's your last party with the **WHO **crew I want you to have the best time, love.'

'Oh god, we're engaged now! What will they say?'

'it doesn't matter we're happy, right?

'Right.'

'So what're you worrying about?'

'I don't know I guess I'm just nervous about telling people.'

Matt gently stroked Karen's cheek.

'Come on, we can celebrate more when we get home.'

'Okay, I'm happy with that.' Karen replied, smirking dirtily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'You're what?!' Steven exclaimed, at the announcement Matt had just made on a microphone in the middle of the room.

'We're engaged Steven' Karen said to the shocked Steven.

'And when were you going to tell me?' Arthur asked.

'It only happened today, Matt only proposed less than an hour ago. This was the only way we thought it was best to announce, before anyone saw my ring.' Karen explained.

'Let's see the infamous ring then.' Karen lifted up her hand for Arthur to take, to get a look at her ring. Arthur's mouth flew open.

'There's an inscription too, read it if you want.' Matt added.

'Read it out.' Steven prompted.

"You will always be Amelia Pond, for she's the reason I met the woman I fell in love with' and a load of kisses.'

'Awww, Matt that's so sweet. I'm jealous.' Jenna says, chuckling.

Matt looks like a school boy who's just had the note he was passing to a girl he fancies, read out to the class. Bright red cheeks.

'Jenna, why would you be jealous of me?' Karen asks.

'Not just you, your relationship with him. You're just perfect for each other.'

'Aww, Jenna.' Matt and Karen said in unison.

'I'm so happy for you two!' Beth, Piers and a load of the **WHO** crew shouted.

'Thanks!' Karen shouted back.

'Now that you all know, I can do this.' Matt said, pulling Karen to him, dipping her down and kissing her. Arthur groaned.

'You can, but I would rather you get a room, it's weird.'

Matt and Karen pulled away, Karen whispered something in Matt's ear. Matt burst out laughing.

'Do share.' Arthur said, confused.

'Well, Karen said-'

'Oi! You agreed!' Karen interrupted, giggling.

'-that you were only jealous and wanted to join in.' Matt finished. Arthur's mouth flew open again, this time in shock and disgust.

Everyone in the room was laughing, except Arthur.


End file.
